


I Missed You

by sugarandspace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Alec comes back home from a three day trip to Idris





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malecsmagicalarrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecsmagicalarrows/gifts).



> Prompt from [this list](http://sugarandspace.tumblr.com/post/180235216335/a-kissing-prompt-list)! In the moonlight + missing the other. Thank you for the prompt and I hope you like this!! :)

Alec feels bone-achingly tired when he quietly shuts the door to the loft behind himself. Not the good kind of tired, the kind that follows after an intense training session or an eventful hunt when his muscles ache and his body feels heavy but the adrenaline has faded and left behind a relaxed state of mind.

No, this kind of tired makes his head hurt and back ache and his mind unable to settle for one thought long enough to focus. It’s the kind of tired that follows a three day meeting with the Clave officials. A fight in itself, even if not quite the same as the physical ones he sometimes finds himself missing. 

He doesn’t bother with lights, navigating through the loft with ease brought by the years he’s lived there. It’s not completely dark, Magnus hasn’t closed the curtains in the main room of the loft and moonlight is casting it’s cold light through the large windows. He takes a look at the familiar surroundings, the feeling of finally being back home bringing him some peace. His eyes land on the figure on the couch, and his heart fills with warmth. 

Magnus is laying there, his long body stretched on the couch. He’s fast asleep, a book laying on his chest indicating that he fell asleep reading - again.

Alec smiles fondly. He’s told Magnus countless times he doesn’t have to do this, and countless times he has arrived back home from a trip to Idris to find Magnus waiting for him, in varying states of alertness. 

But Alec can’t really blame him, he does the same thing when Manus is away more than a day. 

Alec walks to the couch and kneels on the floor, carefully lifting the book from Magnus’ chest and setting it to the coffee table. His fingers brush some of the hair from Magnus’ face, his skin looking pale in the moonlight. He looks so peaceful as he lays there, chest rising up and down calmly. For a moment Alec considers to just let him sleep, cover him with the ridiculously soft blanket they have over the back of the couch for movie nights and other instances when maximal coziness is required.

But that would be counterproductive.

If he did that, he would have to spend yet another night sleeping alone, and two nights already felt like two too many. Secondly, the reason Magnus hadn’t gone to bed was so that he could wait up for Alec. So that he could greet him as soon as he came back home. Letting him sleep on the couch would result to an unhappy Magnus as well as unhappy Alec. 

So Alec continues to card his fingers through Magnus’ soft hair, his other hand coming up to lay on his chest while he calls his husband’s name gently.

“Magnus.”

After a while he gets a reaction, Magnus’ eyes blinking slowly as he wakes up, his body stretching on the couch as Alec watches the disorientment clear away.

“Hey you,” Alec whispers, a smile rising to his face.

“Alexander,” Magnus mumbles as he sits up, taking hold of the hand that slips from his chest to his lap. Alec’s other hand rests on his shoulder now, the touch welcome and missed. 

Alec feels the same, and says as much. “I missed you.”

The words are quiet in the dark but Magnus hears them and replies, with a soft smile and whispered words.

“I missed you too,” he says, leaning forward so that the next words are breathed against Alec’s lips. “So much.”

Alec would like to think that he’s a strong man, but nothing could give him the power to resist the temptation in that moment. And it’s a good thing he doesn’t have to, because as soon as the words leave Magnus’ lips Alec captures them with his own, kissing him softly like afraid to break the moment.

But it’s been three days and it’s obvious how much both of them have missed the other, so it’s really no wonder when the kiss takes a turn to more urgent one, their hands moving to pull each other closer. 

Closer, closer - always closer. And in that moment all Alec can think about is Magnus, his nose full of his scent and Magnus’ hands a solid pressure on his back, pulling him towards a firm chest. The headache is a fleeting memory, as are the words and opinions of the people in the Clave who are against his work towards the change.   

When the kiss fades out, their arms don’t move. Alec buries his face to Magnus’ neck, holding him tight and focusing on the moment. He’s soaking up the feeling, feeling the empty space left behind by their time apart be filed with familiar warmth again.

“I love you so much,” Alec says, because it feels right. He loves Magnus and all the things he’s brought to his life. 

“I love you too,” Magnus replies, the hug tightening for a moment before he pulls away. “You must be tired, let’s go to bed.”

Alec doesn’t argue with that, he lets Magnus help him up from the floor and they head to the direction of their bedroom, hands clasped together. 

Alec missed his home and his bed while he was away, but most of all he missed being able to fall asleep next to his husband. So when they finally crawl under the soft sheets of their bed, it doesn’t take Alec long until his body gives up to a heavy sleep.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sleepy Jenna writes sleepy Malec again.
> 
> Prompts are welcome! From the list or if there's something else your heart desires. [You can drop me a message on tumblr! :)](http://sugarandspace.tumblr.com)


End file.
